


Sweet Tooth

by icelandicc



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, pretend the Kanbara family live in Odaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/icelandicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gomamon's hungry and nothing is going to stop him from obtaining the sugary sweet something he desires. The scrumptious, delectable, incredibly delicious: cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for a friend.

[Morning, Jyou's apartment]

Jyou's weekend wasn't going well. He just wanted to relax a little, but of course, Gomamon wasn't about to let that happen.

"Jyou… I'm hungry." Gomamon mumbled, rubbing his stomach with his claws. He was lying flat on his back on top of Jyou's pillow as said blunette typed up who-knows-what onto a document.

"Well, then go get something to eat. The fridge is all yours as far as I'm concerned. Just let me do my work and you can do whatever you want. Don't wreck the apartment." Jyou told him, only half paying attention to what the seal Digimon said.

"But all you have is like, health food. I want something sweet, like ice cream! Or a doughnut!" Gomamon whined, rolling over onto his stomach. Jyou sighed.

"Fine. After I'm done with this paper I'll go out and get you something. Only one thing, and make it cheap, I don't have money to waste on sugary junk." Gomamon grinned that grin of his, the one that makes you feel like you've just been tricked into signing a deal with the devil.

"Score one for Gomamon! So… when ya gunna be done with that paper, Jyou-sama~?" Gomamon teased, waving his claws tauntingly. Jyou rolled his eyes.

"I'll be done when I'm done. Now be quiet or else I'll be forced to cut your naptime in favor of treadmill-ing."Gomamon collapsed in a pitiful heap. Whimpering something about exercise being something he avoided, he turned his back to Jyou and buried his head under the covers.

* * *

 

[Morning, Jyou's minivan]

"Gosh, how far away is this place anyway? I know I liked what I saw on the website," Gomamon licked his lips, imagining not only the pastries jam-packed with sugary artificial fruit, but also the young waitresses in short dresses holding them. "But I didn't know it'd be on the other side of the flipping world." He murmured, shifting uncomfortably in Jyou's bag.

"It isn't far; it's only been about five minutes anyway, quit complaining." Jyou glanced at his phone, the female GSP voice announcing that his destination would be on the right.

"Whoa who said that? Is she single?" Gomamon squawked, suddenly cured of boredom. His head wigged its way out of Jyou's bag.

"Calm down, it was just the GSP." Jyou explained, shutting off the app and turning on his blinker. Gomamon sighed in disappointment.

As Jyou pulled into the parking lot, Gomamon caught a whiff of something wafting through the air towards them. He sniffed several times, bliss showing on his face.

"Oh man Jyou, that smells good." Jyou sweatdropped, shoving the melodramatic seal's head back into the bag and opening the van door. He picked up the bag, purposely knocking it into the sideview mirror, and headed towards the door of a very luxurious looking bakery, a muffled 'ow!' erupting from the bag. Almost immediately after entering (which initiated an incredibly annoying tinkling sound from the tiny bell that adorned the door) Jyou was greeted by the happily smiling face of a waitress.

"Hello! Welcome Kyoya's Sweet Treats, where you'll find the most delicious baked goods and pastries you've ever tasted! What can I get you today?" Ack, stupid pushy employees. Wonder how much she's getting paid for this… E-eh, back to the present Jyou.

"Well, I just wanted to look around, this is a bakery right?" Jyou readjusted his glasses as he was reminded of his awkwardness conversing with anyone but Gomamon or the other Chosen.

"Yes, of course!" The waitress seemed a little disappointed, her obvious pout replaced quickly with a sugary smile. "Erm, the display cases are over there." She said, pointing to the glass boxes showcasing various desserts. "If you need anything, be sure to let me know. My name is Tsubomi by the way~" Gee, she was anything but subtle. Jyou just nodded and made his way over to the displays, shaking his bag when he heard what sounded like Gomamon panting lovingly at Tsubomi's syrupy voice.

Jyou knew it was too good to be true. The moment he laid eyes on the price labels and the insanely large numbers they held, his face fell. Gomamon must have felt this too, and small whines escaped the bag when Jyou turned around hastily, hoping to flee before Tsubomi (who had went off to the back room) noticed him.

* * *

 

[Early afternoon, Jyou's minivan]

"Gah, dang it! What possessed the owner to shove seven zeroes on a label after a number three? I'm so hungry…" The last part came out a weak snivel. Gomamon drew his head back into the bag as Jyou turned a corner.

"I'll just get you something from the convenience store. You shouldn't care, honestly. First off, I'm buying; second, since when did you value quality over quantity?" Gomamon's bright eyed stare emerged again.

"Since I met…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Tsubomi…" he sighed dreamily.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling." Jyou smirked; Gomamon only growled irritably.

Without warning, Gomamon's head jerked up, his ears alert and his nostrils flaring. Jyou looked alarmed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Food." The out-of-focus looked on Gomamon's face caused Jyou to pull over. Gomamon promptly hopped from the bag, giving Jyou a quick flash of white teeth, and sprinting away in the other direction.

"GO-GOMAMON!" Jyou shouted, picking up his bag, shoving his keys inside and running after the white and purple seal.

For having nothing but claws and flippers to squirm on, Gomamon sure could hold his own in a race. Slowly, Jyou was catching up; slowly being the key word. Gomamon was headed towards a particularly colorful house, decorated with balloons and streamers. What could he want there? The answer hit Jyou like a brick in the face. Birthday cake.

No way in heck was Jyou about to let his irritating little seal get away with crashing some kid's birthday party.

The house was steadily approaching.

"GOMAMON! DON'T YOU DARE-" Too late. Gomamon had turned into the front yard of the house, out of Jyou's sight. Jyou fumed. He'd have that Digimon's head for this.

Jyou heard a woman screaming, and his face fell.

This is the end.

"The entertainment is here!" Jyou made out another woman's voice among children's laughter. Jyou turned into the yard.

"And here is it's trainer! I'm surprised he made it; I forgot to tell him I rescheduled it to today." the woman, a brunette, clapped and invited Jyou in to where Gomamon was gouging himself on birthday cake, the various children only laughing and petting Gomamon's head.

"It's got a mohawk and everything! This is the best birthday ever mom!" a little brown-haired kid hugged the brunette woman happily, shoving a party hat onto Gomamon's head. Gomamon continued eating until his stomach couldn't hold anymore; letting the children ride on his back, helping open presents with his teeth.

The kid (Shinya, Jyou had learned), eventually fell asleep on Gomamon, face smudged with chocolate frosting and hair singed from lighting it up with the candle by accident. The brunette woman thanked him, handing him a five thousand yen before he grabbed Gomamon and headed out the door. It was already dark outside, the sun beginning to set, and Jyou hurried to his minivan, plopping an exhausted Gomamon in the passenger's seat and starting it up.

* * *

 

[Two days later, Kanbara residence]

A man holding a dog crate containing a miniature seal was standing dumbfounded at the door. He glanced at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yeah, it says the party's today alright…" He scratched his head. "Huh, maybe I got the wrong address."


End file.
